Momentos
by Lieseliz
Summary: [COMPLETO] Tres momentos en una relación que acabará desastre. Momentos de preguntas y respuestas.
1. Chapter 1

**_ Tres momentos_**

**1.Tentación, amor y celos**

Lo que él veía en Bella, no era lo que veían los demás, ni siquiera era lo que ella veía.

Bellatrix representaba la maldad, de la misma forma que Cissy era la belleza y Andrómeda la compasión.

Era cruel, sarcástica y le faltaba misericordia. Pero Sirius veía en ella algo más, algo que la hacía igual merecedora de las características de la otras dos hermanas.

Bella era mortífaga desde antes de graduarse, Bella era la sirviente más leal del Señor Oscuro. Bella estaba loca pero la suya era un locura llamativa que la hacía atrayente, a su modo.

Bella era traición y tentación. Y Sirius no podía estar cerca de ella. Por esas dos razones.

¿Qué hacía entonces siguiéndola después de la batalla?

Encaminarse a la perdición, seguir sus deseos. Condenarse.

Corrió, para alcanzarla y huir de ella.

Bellatrix estaba loca pero él tampoco tenía perdón. ¿Tentación? No sólo eso, también jugaba la debilidad de Sirius en la partida. Pero Sirius sólo pensaba en dos cosas.

En correr.

Y en la traición. Si seguía, traicionaba a sus amigos, si la seguía traicionaba a su única familia.

Podía imaginarse a James si llegase a enterarse.

_"¿Estuviste con ella otra vez¿A quién se le ocurre? Y si llegas a decir algo sobre nosotros, sobre nuestra situación. Ella puede hacer que hagas lo que quiere con un chasquido,¿ cómo has sido tan débil¿Tan estúpido? Me decepcionas. Confíabamos en ti. Harry, Lily y yo confíabamos en que resistirías. Eres débil, muy débil"_

Y luego a Lily con esos ojos esmeraldas tristes, se imaginaba como de traicionada se sentiría la pelirroja. Con Harry, su ahijado en los brazos, llorando.

Para después encararse a esa mirada desdeñosa de Remus, como si le diera asco.

Dichoso licántropo, que intentase el girarse ahora... Que estaba tan cerca. Claro él podía, había pasado por tanto, Remus había sufrido tanto, lo demás eran unos críos en burbujas porque el señorito Lunático tenía más heridas que ellos. Sus torturas no contaban, su familia no contaba, no. Sirius era un crio al que un adulto como Remus debía controlar.

Porque Sirius no podía controlarse ahora, por mucho que le fueran a doler las reacciones de ellos, no podía pararse. Ni por un millón de miradas esmeralda.

Sirius nunca ha sido resistente como Remus, ni obstinado como James, ni perseverante como Lily.

Sirius era Sirius y era débil ante la tentación, ante Bellatrix.

-Frena, Black.

Tras escuchar eso dejó de correr y se giró hacia todos lados.

-Estoy aquí.

Y escuchó la voz de Bellatrix contra su oreja.

-Bella...-y luego añadió más brusco-Apártate.

-Oh, vamos Sirius¿no quieres jugar?-la lengua de Bellatrix jugaba con el lóbulo de su oreja.

-Aléjate.

Sirius se libró de ella y con rapidez sacó su varita.

-_Incarcero._

_-Protego._

Pero Sirius pudo esquivar el hechizo.

-Creía que me seguías para algo más agradable que una visita a Azkaban, primito.

-Para ti Azkaban no significa nada.

-No, es cierto, sería peor no sé... Que a ti te pasara algo.

Y Bella se abalanzó sobre él con un deje de locura en sus ojos grises, pero a Sirius le atraía esa mirada tanto como el cuerpo de Bella.

Se besaron bruscamente y sin ternura, pero a Sirius no le importaba ese detalle. Estaba con Bellatrix.

Entonces se apartó de ella, le pusó contra la pared cogida por las muñecas y tras besarla otra vez preguntó.

-¿Que tal tus víctimas¿Has matado a alguien más esta semana?

-Coño, Sirius no me jodas con eso.

-¿Por qué la mataste?

-¿Tanto te importaba esa sangre mestiza?-se acercó a el y con una voz más aterciopelada preguntó-¿Tan bien besaba?

Sirius la empuja contra la pared para que se callase.

-Era tu primer asesinato, siempre te ha gustado torturar y hacer sufrir, dejar a tus víctimas tiradas y luego, allá ellas si se mueren-se acercó a ella un poco más, amenazándola-.¿Por qué a ella la mataste después de torturarla?

Y Bella fría y desafiante contestó instándole a decir algo.

-Tenía que hacerlo, no aguantaba a esa noviecita tuya-y luego añadió impaciente-. ¿Vas a tenerme así mucho más o podemos aprovechar el tiempo?

Como toda respuesta, él la soltó y ella se lanzó a sus brazos, besándole.

Para el merodeador era la gloria, después de tanto tiempo probarla. Pero tenía que recordarse que Bella estaba prohibida, por todos bandos.

Su trabajo de auror se lo prohíbia. Su familia y sus amigos se lo prohibían. Sus sangres pertenecientes a la misma familia se lo prohibían. Su ancestral familia que lo había de heredado se lo prohibía. Su pertenencía a los mortífagos se lo prohibía. Su conciencia moral (si es que quedaba algo de ella) se lo prohibía.

Pero ella... Ella no hacía más que instarle.

Sintió la mano de Bellatrix colarse entre la camiseta y su espalda e intensificó el beso mientras le acariciaba la cintura.

Cuando la había visto en esa batalla en Edimburgo, cuando la había visto huir, corrió tras ella buscando respuesta. Bella había empleado por primera vez el Avada Kedabra para librarse de esa niña (porque comparada con Bella, la dulce Nicole era una cría) y Sirius, caminando entre la curiosidad y la esperanza, quería saber porqué.

Claro, que también deseaba que esto pasara.

Bellatrix se separó de él.

-Tengo que matarte.

Y lo volvió a besar. Sirius respondió a un beso que se paró cuando proceso esa sencilla frase.

-Espera-dijo todavía sorprendido-. ¿Qué?

Bella se alejó de él apenas medio metro y repitió.

-Tengo que...

-Lo he escuchado- hizo un además con la mano para que se callase y sacudió la cabeza.

Sirius cerró esos ojos grises penetrantes y cuando los volvió a abrir estaban furiosos.

-¿Por eso no te has desaparecido cuando te perseguía?

-Sirius no es...

Trató de acercarse pero él se alejó.

-Creía que querías que pasará esto tanto como yo, estar conmigo, que por eso no huías. ¿Vas a matarme?

-Algún día... Por ahora nunca he tenido la oportunidad, y cuánto más nos alejemos menos oportunidades tendré.

Sirius se sorprendió por el hecho de que quisiera protegerle y que no le importase matarle.

-¿Honestamente, Bella, me matarías?

-El día que no estemos solos y tengamos que enfrentarnos, te aseguro, Black, que nada te librará de tu muerte.

-¿Serás buena al menos?-dijo juguetón, dudaba que se dejara matar por Bella.

-¿Cuándo he sido buena yo? Ni por...

Bella no pudo decir nada más, porque los labios de Sirius, ahora menos pasionales y más tiernos, la callaron.

Sirius lo sabía, Bella era pura maldad, puro odio, crueldad, pero con él era bien distinta, sólo una mujer, no la criada del Señor Oscuro.

Ella sonrió ante su audacia, era una de las cosas que más le gustaba de Sirius, algo que a ella le faltaba.

-Júralo, jura que eres capaz de hacerme sufrir hasta el último segundo de mi vida. A mí. A Sirius-dijo él contra su oído.

El corazón de Bella latió deprisa y aún aturdida sólo pudo negar con la cabeza.

-Entonces promete que será una muerte rápida.

Bella estuvo largo tiempo escogiendo las palabras tanto que Sirius casi se cansó de esperar.

-Cuando te mate, prometo que será rápido y no te haré sufrir más.

Sirius iba a besarle de nuevo, pero ella apartó al cara y habló.

-Ahora, tú promete, que no huirás y te enfrentarás a mí, me matarás si hace falta y a partir de hoy no nos volveremos a encontrar así.

-Prometo-Bella abrió los ojos asombrada de que fuese a hacer esa promesa- que no huiré y me enfrentaré a ti. Nunca te mataré.

-Entonces morirás tú.

-Podré soportarlo.

Ella sonrió sardónica.

-¿También Potter?

-James es mayorcito.

Bella lanzó un gruñido de exasperación.

-Me refiero al crío, al pequeño Potter, es tu ahijado.¿Soportará perder a su adorado padrino?

-Cállate, Lestrange.

Si Bella seguía por ese camino, encontraría la forma de convencerle.

-Promete que me matarás antes de que te mate-su voz se volvió suplicante-.Por favor, no quiero matarte.

-Tendrás que hacerlo.

O ella moriría, no iba a dejar que eso pasara.

-Sirius...

-Mira, dejemos, que las circunstancias se den como deban darse. No más promesas.

Bella le besó bruscamente.

No más promesas. Sí esa era la mejor solución, dejar que el tiempo hiciera lo suyo.

Bella se revolvió inquieta. Y se tocó el brazo izquierdo, miró a Sirius y se desapareció.

Sirius se dió de cabezazos contra la pared, sólo a él se le ocurrió liarse con su futura asesina, que además era su prima.

Pero la carne era débil... ¡¿Qué carne?!

Sirius era débil. Y Bella era la tentación. La tentación de Sirius.

Con la melena negra y esos ojos grises tan parecidos a los suyos y tan comunes en los Black, Bella era su perdición.

Sirius se marchó a la casa de los Potter con una rápida desaparición.

-¡Sirius!

-Hola, Lilian.

La pelirroja frunció el ceño.

-James no está, si quieres hablar con él...

Ese era su hermano, las cosas bien y sencillas, una mujer que no quería matarlo, una casa bonita, amigos, buen trabajo y un niño precioso; que lástima lo de la profecía. Pero Sirius estaba demasiado ocupado regodeándose en su autocompasión cómo para fijarse en las desgracias de los demás.

-No, sólo vengo a ver a Harry.

Lily creyó que estaría bien decirle algo reconfortante.

-Sirius, la autocompasión no...

-...es buena, a largo plazo es destructiva. Lo sé, es lo que Dumbledore le dice a Remus en su peores depresiones, con un poco de chocolate.

Lily le sonrió.

-Me extraña que no le de un caramelo de limón.

-James dice lo mismo.

Lily sonrió.

-Harry está en la salita, jugando con la vieja _snitch_ de su padre.

Sirius se encaminó hacia la habitación.

Y allí estaba el niño de sus ojos sentado en el suelo, intentando seguir a la _snitch_.

-Serás buen buscador, Prongslet.

Harry se le quedó mirando con esos ojazos verdes, cómo si de verdad supiera que le pasaba y luego le abrazó las piernas.

Era tan pequeño, si Lily y James faltaran estaría él, pero¿y si él moría?

No podía hacerle eso a Harry, pero tampoco matar a Bellatrix.

Se despidió de Lily.

Cuando llegó a su casa se quedó parado en el umbral.

En el salón de su casa la imagen más subrrealista que vería nunca: Bellatrix comiendo helado y viendo la tele.

-¿Que haces aquí, Lestrange?

Ella se levantó del sofá y dejó el helado en la mesa.

-Quería verte; y decirte que te mataré pase lo que pase.

Avanzó hasta Sirius, que todavía estaba digeriendo el que Bella estuviese allí, y le besó.

-Adiós.

Y Bella se encaminó hacia la puerta y se dirigió a las escaleras.

-¡BELLA!

Ella se giró hacia él.

-¿Por qué la mataste?

Se encogió de hombros.

-Supongo... Que estaba celosa, un poco.

Y se fue.

Sirius nunca tuvo más claro que ella era la mayor tentación.

Pero también sabía que Bella (que era la maldad, el odio) era tan bella como Narcisa y tan compasiva cómo Andrómeda si estaba con él.

Porque él era el único que veía que Bellatrix estaba enamorada.

**

* * *

**

Wolas! 

Este es mi segundo fanfic, el primero fue de Lily y James y se llamaba "Cuestión de confianza"( agradezco los reviews a quienes dejaron).

Esta historia tendrá tres capítulos, seguramente, pero poco relacionados. Espero que os gusto, aunque Lestrange haya quedado demasiado buena y dulce.

Weno, leed y comentad. GO!

B7s, Eyne.


	2. Chapter 2

** Azkaban, idas y venidas**

Maldito Colagusano. Asqueroso traidor. Rata inmunda y cobarde.

Ni siquiera merecía que pensara en él. Y encima tenía que soportar saber que Peter estuviera vivo, en libertad y con una Orden de Merlín¡como si fuera un héroe!

¿Y él? Él estaba en Azkaban, Sirius Black estaba en Azkaban considerado un traidor por sus amigos, dejando a su ahijado sin nadie, encarcelado entre barrotes. Y ni siquiera sabía el tiempo que aguantaría sin volverse loco. Sirius no era un asesino. Voldemort lo era, Peter lo era, e incluso Bellatrix lo era, pero él no. Y estaba en una isla custodiada por las peores criaturas mágicas acusado de ello.

¿Dónde estaban los auténticos asesinos? Allí no, desde luego.

_"Uno está muerto" _pensó intentando consolarse, pero a costa de ver a sus mejores amigos muertos y a él mismo en la perdición. _"Y otro lo estará"_

Sirius rezumaba venganza cuando el auror rubio le hizo entrar en su celda.

-Entra hay, asesino.

Pero nadie llamaba asesino a Sirius Black. Con agilidad, se giró y le pegó un puñetazo empujando al auror contra los barrotes de la celda de enfrente. El otro auror le cogió del brazo e impidió que le pegara el segundo golpe.

Sirius fue empujado bruscamente a la celda entre gritos e insultos, se sentó en el camastro que había a la izquierda y durante un día entero no se movió.

* * *

Siete líneas había marcadas en la pared de su celda cuando la vió llegar a la prisión de Azkaban. Habían pasado ocho días y ocho noches desde los nefastos sucesos del 31 de Octubre.

Tuvo que caer la Luna dos veces para que Sirius se diera completa cuénta de dónde estaba y enseguida, empezó a contar el tiempo, hizo dos primeras líneas en la pared de arenisca con la uña por el tiempo que había pasado y apuntaría una más por cada puesta de sol.

El que Sirius estuviera despierto cuando los aurores la trajeron fue casualidad, era tarde, la medianoche había pasado hacía horas, y los demás presos estaban dormidos. Él no lo estaba, más que nada porque en lo que iba de noche había entrado dos mortífagos más, entre ellos Rabastan y Rodolphus Lestrange.

Y Sirius sabía que Bellatrix llegaría en cualquier momento. Y allí estaba , impasible, con la frente en alto y la mirada fijada en el final del pasillo, llevando con dignidad esos harapos y una sonrisa sardónica en la cara. Y seguía siendo atractiva; no bella, bonita o preciosa; simplemente, atractiva, y mucho para Sirius.

Él siguió sentado en el catre apoyado en la pared, con una actitud desdeñosa pero mirándola fijamente.

Bella se dio cuenta y su sonrisa se acentuó, incluso sus ojos brillaron durante un momento para Sirius.

Bella fue introducida en la celda más suave y pacientemente que en el caso de Sirius seguramente porque era mujer y no había sido demasiado violenta durante el camino.

Una vez encerrada, los aurores se marcharon de la prisión y uno de ellos, el auror rubio con que Sirius se había peleado le reconocío y le hizo un gesto de desprecio con la mano y seguidamente le escupió a través de los barrotes. Aunque Sirius se habría levantado y le habría pegado de haber podido, contaba -desgraciadamente- con el factor celda.

La celda de Bellatrix celda se encontraba inmediatamente al lado de la de Sirius y probablemente, separadas por unas paredes tan delgadas, a través de la cuales podrían hablar sin problemas. Pero para eso tendrían que esperar cierto tiempo.

* * *

Los gritos de Bellatrix se le hicieron insoportables esa noche, más que otras noches. Ella no sabía que pasaba el tiempo que dormía gritando, tampoco sabía que Sirius sufría más con ellos que ella misma.

Bella sufría por ella, Sirius sufría por ella.

El preso podía considerarse estúpido si en serio creía que su estimada prima no lo hacía todo por sí misma.

Y durante muchos años Sirius pensaba y pensaba, en ella, en Harry, en Lily y James, en Harry, en Peter, en Remus. Y ella pensaba en ella, en su Señor y en los mortífagos desleales que no estaban en Azkaban, y de vez en cuando, pensaba en Sirius.

* * *

-Vaya, que lugar más escalofriante¿y cuántos presos hay?

-Setecientos trece, señor-dijo su acompañante.

-¡Setecientos trece¡Qué buen número! Parece que los aurores hicieron su trabajo.

La voz aguda de ese hombrecillo de la túnica de lima y el bombín en la cabeza la despertaron de la duermevela.

Se preguntó si su primo lo habría oído y simplemente siguió durmiendo, tratando hacer caso omiso a personas tan insignificantes.

Pudo escuchar los pasos lentos del ministro avanzando por el pasillo. Hasta llegar a la celda de al lado.

-Disculpe-ahí entraba Sirius¿se podía saber que pretendía?-¿podría prestarme el periódico?

Belatrix se acercó para escuchar mejor, la conversación.

"Creía que Sirius era un poco más inteligente,¿a que preso de Azkaban se le ocurre dirigirse al culpable de su estadía entre los dementores?"

-¿Y usted es...?

-El preso número 2993-y mostró el tatuaje numérico de su antebrazo.

"Bueno, al menos tiene prudencia suficiente para no decir su nombre."

-¿Y para que quiere el periódico?

-Oh, llevo en esta prisión desde hace doce años¿no cree, señor ministro, que debo estar aburrido? Piénselo, la puerta esta cerrada veinticuatro horas al día, excepto para traer la comida, no he visto otro lugar que esta celda en este tiempo. ¿No cree que merezco un poco de piedad?

Como no, el Ministro caería ante el desparpajo de Sirius, todos, caían. Era parte del encanto de los Black, el cómo usar las palabras, y emplear la situación a su favor lo aprendían todos los Black mientras crecían, auqnue, sabiendo que Sirius era la oveja negra de su familia, pensó que nunca habría aprendido.

-Supongo. ¿Por qué le encerraron en Azkaban?

-Fue por algo que no hice eso se lo puedo jurar.

Y Bellatrix sabía que no metía. Había visto tantas veces a Colagusano por la Mansión Riddle que no sabía como no se le ocurrió matarle, sabiendo, que sería nefasto para Sirius si él traicionaba a los Potter. Porque aunque para ella Azkaban no significase nada, para Sirius era un castigo peor que la muerte.

Bella intentó ver lo que ocurrió en la sombra de al lado, y riéndose de la ingenuidad del ministro comprobó cómo el periódico le era entregado.

Fudge pasó por delante de su celda y seguido del auror, y Bella pudo escuchar parte de su conversación.

-¿Quién era el prisionero?

Se oyó el ruido de unas hojas pasándose.

-Si...Sirius Black, señor.

El ministro se quedó parado en el sitio y luego siguió andando más rápido y echándole en cara al auror que no le hubiese avisado.

Bellatrix lanzó una carcajada que se escuchó en toda la prisión.

-¿De que te ríes, Bella?

-¿Ahora me hablas, primito¿Después de doce años?

-Tú tampoco me hablabas nunca.

-No tenía nada que decirte.

-¿Y ahora sí?

-¿Para que quieres el periódico?- preguntó como toda respuesta.

-Para mantenernme informado.

-Sí, claro, yo te creo.

-¿Por qué iba a mentir al Honorable Ministro?-dijo Sirius sarcásticamente y medio sonriendo.

-¿De verdad quieres que te conteste?

-Le he dicho la verdad, en serio. ¿Te importa si corto la conversación y leo éste gran tesoro?

A Bellatrix no le importaba, se recostó en le camastro de nuevo, y dejó a Sirius con su lectura.

Apenas habían pasado cinco minutos cuándo abrió los ojos desmesuradamente por el grito de rabia de Sirius que habría hecho tumbar toda la prisión.

-¡¡¡¡¡TRAIDOR!!!!!

Bella suspiró y trató de no pensar en el dolor de Sirius.

* * *

Para Sirius la lealtad era lo más importante. La lealtad de sus amigos los había salvado innumerables ocasiones. Con la lealtad de sus amigos había creado su auténtica familia.

Y Colagusano había resultado ser una rata desleal, que no creía en la amistad. Que se había unido a los mortífagos a escondidas, y había entregado a sus dos amigos a la muerte.

Sirius se enfurecía al pensar que él estaba allí sin proteger a Harry de Peter, que Lily y James estaban muertes y Peter estaba libre.

En parte, fue esa furia, lo que despertó su venganza, está la que le hizo pensar en un plan para salir.

Gracias a Merlín, Sirius, contaba con una baza importante para salir de allí. Su condición de animago- si es que todavía tenía suficientes fuerzas para transformarse- sería esencial para el plan.

Y empezó, rogando a todos los magos y brujas que no saliera mal después de doce años sin transformarse, a buscar esa pequeña parte de su mente que correspondía a su "perro interior", una vez localizado todo fue fácil, la transformación, salir de la celda...

Hasta que la oyó a ella.

-Sirius...

Se giró hacia ella, y vió sus lágrimas en la cara.

Repitió la transformación y un perro negro como la noche, grande pero ecuálido, se coló por los barrotes de la celda de Bellatrix.

Ella se rió. Le acarició detrás de las orejas y le susurró al oído.

-Hocicos...-media cantado medio dicho.

Sirius pensó que realmente su forma animaga se parecía al antiguo perro de los Black, quizás fue por eso que tomaba esa forma, el perro había sido el único amigo de su infancia.

Hocicos.

Se alejó de la mujer y tomó forma humana.

-¿Te marchas?

-Pudiendo salir no voy a quedarme aquí.

Bella se levantó, se acercó y le pasó las manos por el cuello.

-¿Ni por mí, Sirius?

-¿Qué podría hacer por ti aquí dentro?

-Podrías entretenerme.

-¿Sí?¿Como en los últimos años te refieres?-y le quitó las manos de su cuello.

Bella bajó la vista.

-Sí, bueno, ninguno ha estado muy comunicativo.

-Pues que lástima porque mi tiempo en Azkaban a terminado.

Sirius caminó hacia la puerta, pero Bella le cogió del brazo, le giró y le besó poniendo en aquel beso todo lo que leshabía faltado esos años.

-Por mucho que hagas, tengo que proteger a Harry y matar a una rata. Y sabes que no puede llevarte conmigo.

El silencio se prolongó hasta que Bella hizo el primer movimiento, sacó una piedra afilada de debajo de una roca y se la mostró a Sirius. Acto seguido se corto un mechón de pelo negro que le tendió a Sirius junto con el guardpleo que usulamente ella llevaba en el cuello. Sabía que Sirius estaba enamorado de ella, sabía lo que le dolía dejarla allí, y a ella le dolía tanto estar allí... sin él, que quería que recordara que la había dejado sola cada vez que viera el colgante, quería que sufriera, que se sintiera culpable.

Sirius tomó el regalo, como otro tipo de acto; de amor y de entrega. Decididamente, estaba ciego y enamorado.

Bellatrix dijo una última frase y se sintió caer en el vacío, por hambre quiso pensar; por desamor. Se tumbó en el camastro, cerró los ojos, y procuró olvidarse de que sin su Señor y sin Sirius estaba sola, y lo peor era que la soledad o la había escogido ella, sino que le pesaba como la oscura recompensa de haber impulsado a otras personas hacia la muerte.

Luego, el sueño se apoderó de su mente esperando que al despertar Sirius siguiese en la celda de al lado, y cuando despertó lo único que quedaba de Sirius, era el pedazo de pelo que el animago había dejado sobre la almohada. Se supo completamente abandonada, y la soledad cayó sobre ella, aplastando su esperanza.

Sirius había transformado en Hocicos, y salió de la celda, del corredor, de la prisión, de la isla, del mar... de su maldición.

Y recordando los labios de Bellatrix se olvido de la últiam frase que ella el había dicho:"Cuando nos veamos de nuevo tu estarás muerto".

* * *

Bien, segundo capítulo subido. Siento haber tardado, para quienes hayan leído el primero, y gracias por el review a ittzumi. He intentado que parezca más malvada, pero no se si lo he logrado. ¿Más reviews? Porfis, os los agradeceré de corazón, y trataré de ir más rápida.

Por ahora un spoiler del próximo (y último) cap:

_"-Te dije que lo haría. _

_-Y yo que no podría. _

_-Pues es tu culpa, por ser un cobarde. Expelliarmus."_

¿Comentarios?

Un beso, Eyne.


	3. Chapter 3

**Duelo, muerte y arrepentimiento**.

_(A dos horas)_

Buckbeak tomó el último trozo de carne que le había lanzado y se recostó en el suelo, dándose calor con las alas.

Sirius salió de la habitación y dió una vuelta por la honorable mansión Black. Subió a su antiguo cuarto que ahora era un trastero sucio, fue al habitación de su hermano y de sus padres. Para luego bajar al comedor.

_Toujours pure._

Siempre puros. Y quién no lo aceptara sabía cúal sería su final. Se le desheredaba, se le echaba de casa y no se le consideraba un miembro de la familia.

Pero allí estaba Sirius, en esa casa, sin ser un Black, pero siendo el último. Quemado en el tapiz pero vivo, y los demás... Muertos.

Desvió de su vista el tapiz intentando olvidarse de esos años de odio, de él contra todos, de la vida contra él, y los sueños en su contra.

Sirius miró hacia el pasillo que llevaba a la cocina a escuchar le crepitar de la red Flu.

-¡¡Kreacher¿Qué has echo?

Siirus entró en la cocina y se encontró al elfo tendido en el suelo, con una risa maníaca y mascuyando sílabas que no llegaban a palabras.

-¿Con quien estabas hablando?

-Ya está aquí el amo, se enfadará si sabe lo que hecho- dijo gruñendo por lo bajo.

-¡¿Que con quién has hablado?!

El elfo siguió regocijándose de sus actos.

-¡Kreacher¡Dímelo!

El elfo lo miró con desprecio y se puso de espaldas a su amo que sonrío astutamente.

-Muy bien. ¿Sabes una cosa? No me apetece tener a un elfo tan desobediente como tú, creo que te donaré a una familia _muggle._

El rostro desfigurado de Kreacher se puso serio de pronto.

-El amo no será capaz...

-Prúebame.

-Es el cararrajada, con él hablaba.

-¿Harry¿Qué quería?

-Vino a preguntarle a Kreacher acerca del paradero del amo, y dijo el cararrajada que el Amo estaba en el Departamento de Misterios secuestrado por los siervos del Señor Oscuro, y iba a liberarle...-el viejo elfo se río entre dientes al terminar la historia.

-¡Joder!

Sirius, sin plantearse si era o no verdad, fue a la salida de la casa y se apareció en la cabina de teléfonos dónde descubrió que ya estaban algunos miembros de la Orden.

_(A hora y media)_

-¡Quiero saber dónde está Sirius1

Él tenía la culpa de que la hubiera dejado sola y tenía la culpa de que estuviera obligada a matarle. También había sido culpa sus años en Azkaban y la muerte de su Señor. Por una vez quería que sufriera.

-"¡Quiero saber dónde está, Sirius!"- dijo poniendo voz de bebé y burlándose de Harry mientras cercaban al grupo de adolescentes.

-Sé que lo han capturado. Está aquí. Sé que está aquí.

-¡Oh, el bebé confunde el sueño con la realidad...!

Harry dió unas instrucciones a sus compañeros y Bellatrix aún precavida de lo que podían hacer esos niños siguió burlándose y reclamando la profecía, hasta que se hartó de esperar.

-_¡Accio prof...!- _pero antes de que Bella acabará de pronunciar el hechizo Harry alzó un encantamiento protector que paró el hechizo.

Y siguieron hablando. Bella y el resto de los mortíafagos eran conscientes de que sólo les intentaban entretener, pero ya que no podían dañar a Potter esperar era la única opción.

-¿Que profecía es esa?-dijo Harry-¿Para que la quiere Voldemort?

-¿Te atreves a pronunciar su nombre?-susurró la mortífaga.

Había quedado asombrada, el oir a Potter pronunciando el nombre de su Señor le había recordado a Sirius, le había recordado su audacia, su descaro. ¿Potter se parecía a Sirius o ella los encontraba parecidos? Aunque también se parecían en ese afán de proteger a los que querían.

Pero Sirius no había querido quedarse con ella... Porque no podía hacer nada, le había dicho. Pero ahora Bellatrix se planteba otra posibilidad, más probable y segura, que ella para Sirius no era nada. Y entonces si que odió al niño que tenía delante.

-¡Cierra el pico¿Como te atreves a pronunciar su nombre con tus indignos labios, a mancillarlo con tu lengua de sangre mestiza...

"¿Cómo te atreviste a quitarme a lo único bueno que había en mi vida?" Le hubiera gustado decir.

Bellatrix trató de desmayarle pero Lucius interfirió en el hechizó y este salió desviado.

Todos los mortífagos escuchaban atentos la conversación que Harry, Bellatrix y Lucius tenían; a la vez que observaban los movimientos de los demás chicos, vigilándolos y impidiéndoles algún movimiento .

Pero el encantamiento Reducto lanzado a las estanterías llena de profecías por los seis adolescentes a la vez y todo el humo que salió procedente de los registros de las profecías les pilló desprevenidos, les despistó y no les dió tiempo para correr tras los jóvenes.

Se dividieron y unos mortífagos siguieron a unos chicos y otro grupo persiguió al resto.

Cuando coincidieron todos en la misma sala, la Sala de la Muerte, Bellatrix Lestrange iba en cabeza y corrió tras Harry intentando atraparlo, pero él varita en mano y resguardando la profecía salió corriendo. Logró alcanzarle cuando estaba junto Longbotton, pero entonces llegó la Orden del Fénix.

Y allí entre ellos, estaba Sirius, destacando entre todos. Mirando a Harry preocupado y sin dignarse a mirarla a ella.

_(A media hora)_

Cuando Sirius entró en al sala de velo seguido por la Orden, no sé le ocurrió pensar que podía encontrar a Bellatrix en plena pelea.

Ni se le ocurrió al verla, pensar en el final de su última conversación. Sólo la vió allí con los ojos abiertos como si estuviera viendo a alguien morirse, y supo que de esa sala sólo saldría uno ese día. Y que ya que él no pensaba matarla, se imaginaba cual iba a ser el final.

Al animago le habría gustado echarse atrás, no haber desobedecido a Dumbledore y no haber salido de Grimmauld Place, pensó que tenía el final a un paso a punto de rozarlo, y mientras esa idea llegaba a su mente, despreciaba más y más a Bellatrix por traicionarle así.

Y aunque él había sido el primero en pedirle que nunca frenase su mano, el dejar a Harry solo era algo que no podía pensar. Y por un momento temió a la muerte, no porque lñe asus tase sino porque suponía abandonar a quien era entre hermano e hijo para él.

La batalla de los mortífaghos contra la Orden empezó demasiado pronto y se desarrolló muy rápido, los hechizos y los haces de luz se sucedían antes sus ojos. En su propio duelo, Bella atacaba y él esquivaba, Sirius se reía intentando desconcentrarla y tener una oportunidad de salir de allí sin matarle.

Sabía que Bellatrix no quería matarle sinceramente, pero la presión que la presencia de los mortífagos ejercían sobre ella acabaría pudiendo más que su voluntad; por el momento no había superado las maldiciones leves.

-Te dije que lo haría-le susurró Bella cuando en un movimiento paso junto a él.

Sirius se acercó a ella y le cogió de la garganta casi haciéndole daño y le respondió mirándole a los ojos:

-Y yo que no podría. Nunca podré matarte.

Bellatrix pateó su rodilla y aprovechó el impulso para alejarse de él.

-Pues es tu culpa, por ser un cobarde-susurró en voz bajita que Siirus pudo escuchar-._Expelliarmus_.

Le lanzó una que Sirius pudo evitar, pero no pudo esquivar el encantamiento de desarme que llegó a continuación.

Atravesó el velo negro que colgaba del arco del centro de la habitación.

Ella gritó y dejó caer su varita.

Sirius abrió los ojos cuando supo que la sensación no había sido errónea.

* * *

Bella se lanzó a un rincón y se puso a llorar y a golpear la pared. La culpabilidad la estaba matando. 

_... El camino era negro y oscuro y no parecía tener fin, el hecho de que ese cuervo lo acompañase no parecía ayudarle, y se sentía realmente perdido. _

_El color negro azabache del cuervo le recordó a Harry y pensó en cómo se lo habría tomado. Esperaba que mejor que él. _

_Sirius tuvo que frenar su caminar de repente cuando un montón de imágenes azotaron su cabeza. Sabía bien quienes eran lo protagonistas, vió a Harry intentando al canzarle y a Remus frenándole, vió a los de la Orden asustados de la reacción de Harry y vió la mirada atónita y de tristeza de Neville. _

_Y supo que Harry estaría bien mientras estuviera con ellos, porque se preocupaban por él tanto cómo él se había preocupado. _

_Y vió como una luz indicaba el recorrido que debía seguir..._

Bellatrix miró sus manos, rojas y llena de rasguños.

Parando de dar golpes que solo servían para romperse la mano. Dejó libre a su magia, dejando que fluyera por la habitación y destruyendo el escaso mobiliario pero sin dañarla a ella, esa era parte de la fuerza que estaba haciendole sentir así. Lloraba y sollozoba y parecía no tener fin el dolor.

_... Los árboles de la ribera__eran negros como el carbón, tan negros como su apellido y la reputación de su familia. Tan negros como él siempre evitó ser. _

_Y no mentía al decir que todos los que no pertenecían a su familia lo habían ayudado a olvidarse de sus orígenes oscuros y que otros familiares no habían tenido esa posibilidad, como Bellatrix. _

_Si él había sido mejor, no había sido mortñífago, ni amtado persona , ni destuido familias, fue gracias todos sus compañeros de colegio, de la Orden, a sus amigos, a Harry._

_Si él aún había continuado viviendo mientras sus padres y hermano estaban ya con varias caps de tierra encima se debía a que la confianza y el cariño que le habían brindado no los habían recibido ellos, no habían reaccionado o les había costado mucho, como Regulus, que reaccionó tres días antes de morir._

_Así que Siirus podía asegurar que su verdadera familia eran esas personas que lo habían apartado de la senda mala, y que no tenía porque esperar reconocimiento de su "otra" familia, la más oscura, porque con saberse apreciado por los demás le bastaba._

_Y los (ahora) blancos árboles de la ribera del río, fueron de la ribera de un pequeño lago. ..._

Bellatrix acarició el relicario, aunque no sabía como había llegado a sus manos, dentro había un pequeña foto que demostraba muchas cosas en una única relación.

Y mientras derramaba la última lágrima de esa noche la estrella Sirio brilló sólo para ella.

_... Sirius se sumergió en el agua, tapizada con multitud de rocas, el agua era turbia, y poco se podía ver a través de ella. _

_Por eso Sirius, se sorprendió cuando consiguió ver un pequeño colgante a través de ella. Era plateado, con una piedra negra redondeada como adorno y sutiles detalles alrededorr, elaborados por un maestro en orfebrería._

_Era, en cualquier caso, y sin importar su aspecto lo único que quedaba de ese tiempo, el recuerdo de lo que alguna vez sintió, y rememoraba el calor de su corazón y las caricias de sus labios sobre los del otro y sobre la piel. Y las palabras dichas, que a veces lo decían todo y otras se olvidaban con el primer soplo de viento._

_Y allí, dentro del relicario, estaba el cabello de Bellatrix... que cayó al agua._

_Sirius no lo necesitaba para acordarse del cabello negro y liso de Bellatrix, y tampoco del relicario con la única foto de los dos que había para acordarse de como habían sido esos años. Y deseó que lo tubiera Bellatrix que no sabía como estab él, que no había querido matarle y debía sentirse culpable. _

_Deseó poder tranquilizarla y el relicario que acababa de desaparecer ante sus ojos sería un símbolo de perdón._

_Sirius se sumergió en el agua que se había hecho limpia y clara y emergió tranquilo, sabiendo que no dejaba ningún cabo atado en el mundo de los vivos. ..._

Bella fue llamada a hablar con Lucius y colocó el colgante en su cuello de forma cuidadosa antes de salir de su habitación.

-Bien¿sabes lo que el Señor te ha mandado?

-¿No me lo tienes que decir tú?

Lucius sonrió sardónico.

-Bien, te va a mandar a matar a una familia de muggles.

-¿Sólo una? Y eso porque.

-Es un castigo por sentir dolor y culpabilidad por la muerte de tu primo.

-¿Culpabilidad? Ni que tuviera escrúpulos.

Lucius miró al escote de la bruja, concretamente a la joya y la miró con cuidado, para mirarla a ella luego con sorna y suspicacia.

-Pues al Señor Oscuro debe parecerle que sí, porque tu destino sólo es uno, una única familia.

-¿Y si busco otra más?

-Allá tú, pero luego tu tortura será el doble. La que tendrás cuando vuelvas quiero decir.

Bella no se sorprendió, al fin y al cabo se esperaba todos los _crucios _con que Voldemort le castigaba. Pero con cuatro personas no le baastaba para descargar toda su frustación tendría que buscar más víctimas costase lo que costase.

Fue a su cuarto para buscar su varita y antes de marchar besó la joya, la llevaría siempre, para no olvidar nunca que toda la culpa era suya y no de otros, que el perderlo era por ella y no por otros.

* * *

Weno al fin el tercer capitulo, gracias a fran ktrin black x l reviw i a ittzumi me encanta escuchar vuestras opiniones. 

Y como este es el ultimo capitulo me gustaria sber q os parece porque hay partes que no las tengo muy claras.

Dejad un comentario por favor.

Y en unos dias pondre un fic HHr, haber como sale!

B7s, Eyne.


End file.
